insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar and Ellen Lost Episode: Edgar.AVI
I guess you're wondering who's Edgar and Ellen, they're 12 year old cranky, mean and childish twins from Nod's Limbs, who invent machines and do pranks on all people, especially Stephanie. I was cleaning my room until I found a VHS tape saying Edgar and Ellen, unaired episode, so I put it in my VCR. The intro played, but it's short and it went for 7 seconds. Then the title screen read Edgar.AVI. I thought to myself What the? Is this a joke or something?, I was thinking that it was a morbid joke, but I kept watching anyways. It started with Stephanie talking with her friends, Cassidy and Pepper at her house. Stephanie: Hey girls, you both got any plans for the weekend? Cassidy: Meh, I think not. Pepper: Me too. Stephanie: (gasps) I think got it! Why don't we all get revenge on Edgar and his twin Ellen? Cassidy and Pepper: That sounds great! Stephanie: Alright, whoo! Let's get the bucket filled with water ready. The scenario cut to Ellen and Edgar chuckling with their red liquid guns ready as Stephanie opened the door, they started squirting their guns at Stephanie, making her wet and angry. Edgar and Ellen laughed as the prank worked. Ellen: That was rad, brother! Edgar: I know, right? Stephanie: (growls) This is the last time you're both pranking me and my friends, AGAIN!! YOU FUCKING GODDAMN WHORES!! I'M ALSO SICK OF YOUR SHIT!! According to the Wikipedia, this show doesn't have bad words due to the content, but I kept watching. Edgar: (in a demonic voice) Or is it? Mwhahahahahaha... Ellen: Uhhhh, brother? Edgar's eyes became white then it started bleeding as Ellen, Stephanie, Pepper and Cassidy shrieked in horror, then Edgar laughed in an even more demonic voice. He took out a knife with blood and started stabbing Ellen several times until she dies, Stephanie, Cassidy and Pepper screamed in horror as they watched. Stephanie: Y-Y-YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR EDGAR! Edgar: No, you're going too far, Stephanie! Edgar took out a chainsaw and killed Pepper and Cassidy as they shrieked in horror. Stephanie: GIRLS, NO! YOU BOTH WERE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! Stephanie started crying heavily as she hugs her friends' corpse, it sounded so realistic as it sounded like the voice actor was actually crying, I was like WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON?!? WHY IS EDGAR ACTING SO CREEPY?!? Edgar roared at Stephanie so loud that it almost made me deaf, Stephanie shrieked in horror and she started running fast as Edgar started chasing her, Stephanie started running at the forest and then she hid behind a tree. Stephanie: (sighs) I can't believe this is happening... Some eerie music started playing. Stephanie started sobbing silently as Edgar roared at her, then she screamed in horror as she kept running, but it was too late because he catched her and opened his mouth wide, only to see that his teeth got sharpened, he started eating Stephanie's face as she begged for help, I screamed OH MY GOODNESS!. Edgar: Mwahahahaha..... Your parents are next, Stephanie. Mr Knightleigh: Gee, what's that noise? OH MOTHER OF GOD!! WHY IS THERE 2 DEAD BODIES ON THE GROUND?!? Mr Knightleigh vomited on the ground as he look horrified. Ms Knightleigh: Um, Mr Knightleigh? What happened? Mr Knightleigh: An intruder broke into our house then killed my daughter and her friends!! Ms Knightleigh: Oh my goodness! What will we do? What will we do?! Mr Knightleigh: I don't know, girl? Edgar walked back into Stephanie's room as he was holding an axe and staring at them. I was like No, please, no, don't kill them. I started to be afraid of that moment. Edgar: You're next, both of you. Ms and Mr Knightleigh screamed in horror as Edgar was about to kill them. It cut to some text in a black background saying You tried to kill me and my sister Ellen, we're you trying to lie to me? in a Chiller font. It cut back to Ms and Mr Knightleigh, only to see their corpses, Ms Knightleigh has an axe on her face, bleeding, Mr Knightleigh has his eyeballs yanked onto the floor while lying on the floor dead. (It is possible that Edgar also killed their brother) The credits were rolling silently on a black background. Then the Bardel Entertainment Inc logo played, but was interrupted at 1.5 seconds by static, it went for 10 seconds, then the color bars played for 25 seconds, then the episode ended. I never wanted to watch Edgar and Ellen again, so I threw the VHS tape out the garbage can and closed it. Category:Nick Category:Nickelodeon Category:"Lost Episodes"